


A new hope

by CamilleDuDemon



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Luke is a toddler, M/M, Minor Anidala implied, Post ROTS AU, Post-Slash, What-If, mentions of Mustafar fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post ROTS AU in which Obi-Wan decides to raise Luke Skywalker as if he was his own son and tries his best to be the good father Anakin couldn't be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new hope

 

Luke's little fists are firmly clenched around your cloak , while you're trying to walk away from the crowd that formed at the market, even though it's so early in the morning.

With his short toddler legs he can barely keep up with your pace.

“C'mon little one, uncle Ben is gonna carry you home!”

You lift him on your shoulders and he giggles happily, babbling something you can't quite understand and tangling his dirty fingers in your messy hair.

Suddenly, a memory hits you and your heart aches in pain: you used to do this to Anakin, when he was still young enough to be carried.

Luke must have sensed the change in your mood (even if he's just two years old, he's very sensitive about such things) because he tries to cheer you up stroking your already sweaty forehead.

You smile bitterly, gently squeezing his puffy hand.

There's much of his father in him...the same bright eyes and even brighter smile, the same hair color and general attitude. His mother, however, gifted him with her grace and goodness.

The same goodness Anakin lost when he first kneeled at Palpatine's feet.

You take a deep breath, finally seeing the small silouhette of your home across the horizon.

You wanted him to be there, raising both of his children with you.

Instead of your happy family dream, you're raising only one of the twins, alone and broken-hearted on the harsh ground of Tatooine.

“Ben?”

Only when Luke calls you, you realize you're no longer walking.

“Oh, yes, sorry. I was...lost in thoughts.”

“Why?”, he asks.

You wonder if it's not too early for him to ask continuously “Ben, why?”, since he started speaking just some months ago, but you choose to answer him anyway.

“Because I guess it's what old men do, sometimes...”

Luke pulls your hair.

“You no old, Ben!”, he states.

You let out a soft laugh.

“Time to walk, little one. Gonna put you down.”

Luke lets you take his little hand in yours.

“You no old”, he says again.

“Are you sure?”

He nods firmly, a big smile on his cunning face.

Even if he says such a thing, you feel like you grew a hundred years older, since Anakin left.

_Since you cut off his limbs and let him burn in hell of lava and hatred._

The last kiss you gave him still ghosts on your dry lips, poisoning every dream you are able to have at night.

It was before you left to hunt down General Grievus, that you shared the last touch.

You kissed him hard and passionately, a silent promise to come back home...to come back to him.

But when you came back, it was him who was gone forever.

You can't help but feel guilty: what if you never left for that damned mission? What if you listened to him, when he needed your advice? What if...

“Ben? Thirsty!”, Luke squeakes, squeezing your hand.

You give him a reassuring smile, before opening the door of your little house in the middle of nowhere.

“Let's get you some water, Luke”, you say, ruffling his hair.

You need to forget what ifs and used-to-bes.

You have a family, now.

You have a son to raise, even if you don't share the same blood.

You have a new hope.

You need to let Anakin go...

 

 


End file.
